Earth One
by Ayen Publications
Summary: Dimensional portals are opening all over Kansas City and Oscorp is at the center of it. Featuring characters from video games, comic books, movies, television, anime, and original characters. Starring a new superhero named Gaia with earth based abilities who finds herself in a universe bigger than she originally dreamed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Norman Osborn was a man of many talents. Father. Husband. Scientist. He was the C.E.O. of Oscorp. The only corporation in Kansas City that could rival Stark Industries. A feat that has become easier since Tony Stark decided to stop weapons production and pursue clean energy after being captured in the Middle East and creating the Iron Man suit. Little did the people know that Osborn had his own suit. A suit that brought with it much chaos.

But today he was Norman Osborn. With short red hair and brown eyes dressed in a lab coat. He went inside the labs with a large device being tested on by his employees. Lately he had been working on a way to travel to other dimensions. Seek out new worlds. It was sure to make him even richer than he already was. He stood behind one of his workers who was at the controls of the device behind a glass window.

"What's your status?" asked Norman.

"Ready for testing, sir," replied the man.

"Then activate it."

The man nodded and began starting up the machine. It was colored silver and round and when it activated blue energy surged through it like a fire. Norman stood perfectly calm as the energy surged through the machine and the impossible happened. A dimensional rift was pulled open by the machine and they saw glimpses into other worlds. Other Earths. It was remarkable, and Osborn knew he had made a clear breakthrough in interdimensional travel. As the portal was changing, a figure began to approach them. The figure of a small child no older than eight with long black hair and pitch black eyes like tunnel. Dressed in all black with pale white skin and dry blood on her feet. She stepped through the portal seconds before it closed and now stared at Osborn and his man.

Norman was intrigued. They had found someone from a different world and she was now standing inside his business. He left the room with the protective glass at the disagreement of his employee and went into the room where this child was standing and approached her.

"What's your name?" asked Osborn.

"_Are we alive?"_

Her voice was like a dream, and it made Osborn want to pass out just listening to her, but his will was strong. One of the strongest wills in history, and he wasn't about to pass out now. He folded his arms and kept his eyes on the child.

"I don't know," he replied. "Are you?"

"_Or are we nightmares?"_

The question was intriguing. Norman wanted to study this child. To learn more about what made her tick. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his mind. Like his brain was on fire. He pressed a hand to his temple and grunted in pain. It didn't take a genius to know what was happening. This child had some kind of power and she was now using it on him. Without further ado he took out a razor bat from his coat pocket and threw it at the child. The razor bat halted inches in front of her face, but the task he wanted to achieve was done. The sharp pain was gone and now he fled the room looking to put the whole place on lockdown.

The child stared at the scientist behind the protective glass, and in the seconds to pass the glass shattered and pierced his flesh killing him as the child blew down the door locking her in with her mind and continued to walk forward down the corridor of the facility. Oscorp soldiers then filled the room with assault rifles in hand and began to open fire on the child. The bullets all stopped because of the strength of her mind and fell to the floor as the soldiers felt a sharp pain enter their minds, but they didn't have the genius of Osborn to fight it and fell to the ground dead. The demon child continued down the corridor until a man in green and purple with yellow eyes on a violet glider came down the hallway. It was Norman Osborn, or as he called himself:

The Green Goblin.

Goblin threw a single pumpkin bomb at the feet of the child, but nothing happened. A dud. But Osborn knew better than to believe it was actually a dud. Something this child was doing was protecting her from the blast. He started the guns on the glider and open fired on the child only to watch the bullets hit an invisible wall and fall to the floor. Telepathy and telekinesis. Maybe this child was a mutant from her world, or maybe she was something more. Osborn would've liked to study her, learn more about her, but it looked like there was no avoiding battle.

"You are just a treat," said Goblin.

The child continued to walk towards Osborn, and he replied with more razor bats, bullets, and pumpkin bombs. None of them worked as the child got closer. He settled for jumping off of his glider and sending it to impale the child in the chest, but as the glider approached the devil child, it exploded into several pieces and fell to the floor behind her. The child was now upon him, and laid her hand on his forehead as he was frozen unable to move.

"_Norman Osborn, we have chosen you to be the herald of prophecy. You will spread our message across the realms and ensure that destruction does not take place. As long as you are the herald you can no longer perish. Now go. And spread our message. The End is coming."_

The words cut deep inside Osborn's mind and he was no longer able to resist it anymore. He fell to the floor and everything around him, his lab, his company, the devil child, everything went black. By the time he would wake it would be too late. The devil child would be gone and her words would haunt his mind for as long as he lived.

"_We are Legion, and we have chosen you. Do not disappoint us."_

Legion. The child finally gave her name. Her name was Legion, and she was a power unlike anything the world has seen before.

And he was the one to unleash it upon an unsuspecting public.


	2. Chapter One: Stolen

**Chapter One**

**Stolen**

Tori Jacobs's life was changed forever during the earthquake at the Wyandotte Plaza that killed ten and injured countless others. An earthquake that was caused by her coming into her powers. Powers that could bend the earth to her will, and produce plants from her body. Ever since that day she felt guilty about what happened, and vowed to make up for the lives lost in that earthquake. That was when she ceased being Tori Jacobs, and became Gaia. A crime fighting superhero in the Kansas City area.

Gaia had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She possessed a red bicycle helmet on her head, a pair of black goggles covering her eyes, a short sleeved green shirt with black elbow pads on the arms, red gloves, blue jeans, red running shoes, a red backpack to carry various items, and a black bulletproof vest underneath the shirt to protect from projectiles. In her ear was a small radio made by one of her friends, June Greenaway, so she could contact and provide aid when needed.

Gaia flew through the air atop a platform of earth that she separated from the ground upon leaving her house. Now she was above the main highway of Kansas City when she noticed a large truck rushing down the street running other cars off the road. Whoever was behind the wheel was a crazy driver.

"That can't be good," Gaia said to herself.

Gaia swooped down by the driver's side window of the truck and knocked on the window. Catching a glimpse of the driver who was in all black and looked confused by the sight of Gaia outside his window.

"The speed limit is thirty, asshole!" said Gaia.

The man turned his steering wheel and tried to ram Gaia with the truck, but Gaia flew over the truck and to the passenger's side of the vehicle.

"Like you can get rid of me that easily," Gaia commented.

The man pulled out a pistol that was black and looked alien to her, but she didn't wait to see what it could do as she flew over the truck again missing the shots of the pistol and returned to the driver's side of the truck.

"What is it with you guys and guns?" she asked. "Is it a compensating issue? Were you born with a two millimeter?"

The man became pissed, and fired off more shots of the alien pistol as Gaia flew forward and landed in front of the truck, causing the ground to raise up into a wall causing the man to slam his foot on the brakes, but it was too late. The truck collided into the wall and the man's head bounced off the airbag of the steering wheel as Gaia walked up to the driver's door and yanked it off with her vines before dragging the man out and tying him up in vines.

"That will teach you to drive like a maniac."

Gaia went over to the back of the truck and opened it up to see what the man was carrying. Inside was something she didn't expect to see. A real live alien spaceship that was black and blue and almost didn't fit inside the back of the truck.

"Whoa."

Suddenly, Gaia felt the barrel of a rifle pressed against the back of her head.

"Turn around," said a male's voice. "Slowly."

Gaia did as the man requested, and slowly turned around to see a male figure in black military gear with a matching black gas mask on his face. The eyes and everything else was covered making it impossible to tell who was behind the mask. His rifle looked to be a HKG3 and he looked to be ready for all out war. Was he connected to the man she just captured? Gaia wasn't going to wait to find out. She quickly shot out more vines from her hands and grabbed the gun from his hands and aimed it against him.

"Not today, Gas Mask," teased Gaia.

The man simply stared at her before grabbing her arm that carried the rifle and flipping her over to her back and taking a combat knife up to her throat. So much for having the upperhand.

"Easy, Kragen," said a second male voice.

Gaia looked up to see another male with a bald head dressed in blue armor with blue eyes. With a skin color she couldn't pinpoint. He clearly didn't look human. If she had to guess? Alien. But what was an alien doing with a soldier in the middle of Kansas City? The guy in blue was also carrying a human rifle and one eye was covered by a weird eye-piece that looked hightec.

"Who are you?" asked the alien.

"I could ask you the same question," replied Gaia.

"You're not the one holding the gun," answered the alien.

"My name is Gaia."

"Gaia?" repeated the alien. He looked at Kragen. "Another word for Earth, correct?"

"Affirmative," answered Kragen.

"I'm just trying to help the people of Kansas. If you guys aren't bad, then we have nothing to fight over."

"You're not with Bane?" asked the alien.

"I don't even know who Bane is."

Kragen and the alien looked at one another and the alien nodded his head for Kragen to let Gaia go, and he did so. Helping her back up to her feet as she dusted herself off and looked to the alien in blue.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, what are you?"

"My name is Garrus Vakarian, and I'm a turian. That right there is my ship."

"Turian? You're an alien?"

"I'm from Palaven. It's far from your Earth. I was headed to another system when my ship was attacked and I crash landed here two weeks ago. That was when my ship was raided and weapons stolen by a mercenary group led by a man named Bane. That was also when I met my friend here, Kragen. We were tracking Bane's whereabouts when you intervened."

"Oh. Well, um, let's find out where this nice young man was headed too, then, shall we?"

The three walked over to the thug in vines and Gaia knelt down beside him. "Hey there. Me and my friends were wondering where you were headed before I, you know, busted you."

"I'm not telling you spit!" said the man.

"I thought you might say that."

Gaia grabbed the vines the man was in, and lifted up on a platform of earth from the ground and hung the man upside down on a streetlight and let him dangle there trying to break free.

"Tell me where you were headed and I'll let you down."

"All right! All right! I was headed to a warehouse northeast from here near the edge of the city. An old abandoned warehouse nobody had used for years. You'll find Bane there."

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Gaia dropped the thug to the ground but kept the vines wrapped around him.

"Hey, let me go!" said the man.

"Sorry, that wasn't part of the deal."

Gaia landed on the ground and grabbed the alien pistol where the man was originally and gave it to Garrus. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks," replied Garrus.

Gaia stepped into the truck and looked at the inside of it before sticking her head out where Garrus and Kragen were standing. "Do either of you know how to drive? Because I can't drive a stick."

Kragen and Garrus only looked at each other. "Kids," muttered Kragen.

Gaia moved to the passenger's side as Garrus squeezed into the middle and Kragen took the steering wheel and started the truck up. This has turned into quite the first night of crime fighting. Discovering thugs with alien weapons, a man in a gas mask, and an actual real live alien and his spaceship. Now they were tracking down a man named Bane who was behind all of this. Gaia already knew…

She was in for quite the ride.


	3. Chapter Two: Dimensional Shift

**Chapter Two**

**Dimensional Shift**

Gaia was only sixteen years old, but she had to act much older now that she was a crime fighter. Out of the three of them, she was the least experienced, but her powers and creativity more than made up for that. She could tell they were getting closer to their location, and she wasn't sure what to expect about this 'Bane' character. Actually, she knew nothing about him.

"What can you tell me about Bane?" Gaia asked.

"Only that he's a mercenary," answered Garrus. "We weren't able to find much information on him."

"So, we're going in blind?"

"Looks like it."

"We're here," said Kragen.

Kragen stopped in front of a warehouse where armed guards in armor were standing watch at the front entrance. They realized the guards didn't know who was driving the truck yet, so they had the element of surprise. When one of the guards got closer to inspect the truck, Kragen jumped out of the driver's side and tackled the guard to the ground bringing a HK pistol to his uncovered head. Gaia quickly got out with Garrus and intervened.

"Don't kill him!" said Gaia.

"It's kill or be killed," replied Kragen.

"If we're going to do this there's to be no guns and no killing," said Gaia.

Kragen looked over to Garrus who was keeping an eye on the other guards who began to approach.

"They have my armor and my weapons," said Garrus. "We need our guns to be able to put a dent in them."

"Just leave that to me," said Gaia.

Gaia came up from around the truck and waved at the in-coming guards. "Hi, everybody."

They were about to aim their turian rifles at her when she snapped her fingers and the ground beneath them turned into liquid. It wrapped around them tightly and then solidified itself to trap them in cement leaving a clear route to the entrance of the warehouse. Kragen and Garrus came up to Gaia looking at the sight before them.

"See?" questioned Gaia. "Nothing to it."

"Dumb luck," said Kragen.

"Is he always so negative?" asked Gaia.

"Depends on the situation," answered Garrus. "Nevertheless, you did good."

"What happened to the other guard?" asked Gaia.

"Knocked out," answered Kragen.

Gaia smiled and the three entered the warehouse and saw more guards waiting on the other end. Kragen and Garrus took behind cover as Gaia snatched their weapons away with her vines and dropped them to the floor. Since they belonged to Garrus she wasn't going to destroy them, but she wasn't going to let them be used, either. She then saw Kragen take out a grenade from his belt and threw it at the guards.

"Kragen, no!" Gaia yelled.

But it was too late, although to Gaia's surprise the grenade didn't explode like a traditional grenade. It produced a bright, blinding white light and once it faded the guards were on the floor unconscious.

"What was that?" asked Gaia.

"Stun grenade," answered Kragen.

"A quick way to bend the field to your advantage," added Garrus.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," replied Gaia.

"Look out!" yelled Garrus as he pushed Gaia out of the way of a rocket blast. The trio looked ahead to see a man of six feet, eight inches and easily weighed over three-hundred pounds of raw muscle in a black mask with a brown trench coat over his regular clothes on top of a staircase north of their position. The man lowered the rocket launcher and spoke:

"I presume I need no introduction."

"Bane," said Garrus.

"So you're Bane?" said Gaia. "You look like you belong in a WWE ring."

"An alien, an ex soldier, and a little girl," began Bane. "Am I to be frightened?"

"You're about to be," said Garrus.

Bane jumped down from the staircase and took out a large assault rifle that looked alien and fired fifty rounds in one burst as the trio was forced to get behind cover to avoid the bullets. Gaia was sure that her vest wouldn't protect her against alien bullets, so it was best not to get hit at all. Gaia tried to make the ground beneath Bane's feet quicksand, but he had enough strength to break out and continue his march towards the three.

Kragen took out a tranquilizer gun and fired at Bane's neck, but Bane ripped it out and punched Kragen so hard he went flying through the air and on the floor. Gaia thought that he might have had superhuman strength, or it could just be his size. Garrus closed in on Bane and started to punch him left and right. Bane absorbed the blows and picked Garrus up and tossed him into the wall. Gaia then came up from behind and tried to wrap vines around Bane to tie him up, but once again he broke free and smacked Gaia onto the ground. She rolled onto her back and rolled again to avoid Bane's foot from crashing down on her windpipe. It seemed he had the advantage until the ceiling above crashed in and a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes landed between Gaia and Bane.

She had on a blue bodysuit with a red cape, red skirt, and red boots. The letter S on her chest in red with an upside down triangle around it. Gaia had no idea who this woman was, but she was glad to see some kind of reinforcements arrive as the woman locked horns with Bane and seemed more than able to match his strength.

"Impressive," said Bane.

Bane pushed her back and took off his coat to reveal a backpack of some kind on his back with tubes going into his head and arms. He activated it and some kind of drug entered into his bloodstream. As if he wasn't big enough he grew in height and weight. Now weighing at least over four-hundred pounds of muscle instead of three-hundred. When he threw a punch, it came with massive amounts of strength. Enough to nearly knock the blond off her feet, but she managed to match his strength with her own and Gaia was impressed. Very impressed.

Garrus came over to Gaia and asked, "Who's the cape?"

"I don't know, but she's cute," answered Gaia.

"Gaia, focus," said Garrus.

"Sorry."

The blond gave Gaia and her new friends time to regroup. They weren't going to match Bane in strength, and since Gaia kept them from using their lethal weapons, they couldn't do that. So it was best to leave it to the stranger who was matching his strength with her own. As time went on suddenly a dimensional portal opened up to the left side of the room and a girl Gaia's age fell out with long pink hair and blue eyes. Dressed in some kind of school uniform with shorts. Gaia ran over to the girl to check her out, and found that she had been stabbed through the chest.

"We got injured," said Gaia.

"We need to get her out of here," said Garrus.

"Leave it to me," replied Gaia.

Gaia made a large platform out of the floor of the warehouse and used the earthen materials at her exposure to create straps to keep the girl strapped on the platform so she wouldn't fall off, and then flew through the air and out of the warehouse to the nearest hospital.

"Hey there, stay with me," said Gaia.

Gaia had to get her to the E.R. quickly, and then she had to return to the warehouse to get Bane, but right now the girl injured was more important than catching the bad guy, and if she could save just one life…

Then it all would have been worth it.


End file.
